Doctor Doctor
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray is a Surgeon and the best in the Hospital he works at. when he looses Max 16 on the Operating table he doubts his skills as a Surgeon and thinks he could have done more to save Max.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Ages:

Ray: 30

Mariah: 29

Tyson: 30

Kenny: 26

Kai: 37

**Doctor Doctor**

It was a usual busy day at Jedain municipal hospital.

Doctors and nurses going about there busy jobs.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray and Mariah had arrived for a fresh day.

Ray went off to who he will be "Slicing" today.

Mariah went off to the reception desk.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Morning sir" Mariah said to the chief of Medicine,

he wasn't happy as key doctor was Ill, probably sick of his ex.

This also meant he had to treat the ill, something he hated.

"Are you saying it's a good morning?" Doctor B replied

"should it be?"

"Yes well not really, damn it…I have a board meeting later"

He hadn't used that word in a while which meant he especially wasn't happy.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray was going through the list, today Ray (The best surgeon there) had to operate on a boy of about 16.

He had never operated on someone so young.

"You can do it man" Kenny said patting him on his back.

Kenny was another Surgeon and four years younger than Ray so he was still learning the trade

"I'll scrub up".

Ray went into the side room to wash up.

The boy Max was wheeled into Surgery and was ready for the operation.

He was due for a heart transplant and the donors heart was sitting in a cooler ready.

The teen was hooked up to a life support machine so the operation could begin.

Ray picked up the knife and the operation began.

About twenty minutes in and everything was going to plan, the original heart was in sight and ribs removed.

Ray slowly removed the heart but them suddenly the heart stopped beating…he looked over to the life support machine, it was still working and bleeping, there were signs he was still alive but it turns out he was dying.

Suddenly the other machine started bleeping.

"Were loosing him" a nurse said.

They tried to resuscitate him and after five minutes he was gone.

"Time of death 11:18"

Ray banged his fist on the table, took his gloves of and stormed out of the OR.

"I'll get Mariah" Kenny went off, he was watching the Operation from behind the glass.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Mariah found him on the roof, he was watching the traffic and the birds flying around.

"Stupid birds" he muttered

"Ray?" he turned around.

"I shouldn't have LOST HIM!"

He was angry at himself.

How could he?

He was the best Surgeon there.

Tyson came up, he looked sad.

Tyson was another Doctor, he and Ray had met at medicine school.

It was the same where he met his girlfriend...Mariah and Kenny arrived at the Hospital about a month ago.

"Ray"

"Hey man" he said in a depressed tone.

"Kenny told me you did everything by the book, and you still lost him."

"I know I did, I did everything by the book and I've never operated on someone that young before.

I knew I wasn't up to the job.

Why?

WHY?" he yelled out

a single tear ran down his face

Mariah held her arms out and Ray hugged her.

"Stop your moaning and back to work" they heard the chief of medicine from a lower window.

Tyson looked over to see the Chief of Medicine leaning out and looking up.

He also saw an angry Doctor Kai getting out of his…car if you could call it that.

It was a van.

He gulped gulped, he knew hell would be given.

"Anyone could done the same.

Are you sure you followed the book and did the procedure correctly?" she asked

Ray nodded.

"He could have died by any reason…how old was he?" Tyson asked

"Sixteen"

"You killed a sixteen year old?" he exclaimed

Mariah turned around glaring.

"not now"

"I was being serious.

The youngest was nineteen that died under my kill" he continued

"I thought you said you've never killed anyone?" Ray asked

"I said too much"

"Ray I'm sorry to hear what happened"

Elliot came up, he was another Surgeon that was training Kenny.

"news spreads fast like a wild fire in a Hospital" Tyson thought

He imagined fire spreading fast through the hospital corridors and burning everything.

"Ray its ok, don't worry.

You know it's in the job"

"I do…I do"

"lets go down and get a coffee" Mariah led Ray to the stairs but suddenly Kai arrived and chirped in his usual sarcastic way.

"Oh my god Super doc killed a teenager"

"SIR!" Mariah exclaimed

"Its ok" he said

"We all do…don't we Kai?"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Kai seem taken aback by that comment as went over to Tyson

"Listen, my car was impounded and crushed this morning.

You have to look at Mr Benson's charts…GO"

Kai stared at Tyson, his eyes on fire.

He cringed and left the Russian Doctor on the roof.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray was nursing a cup of coffee.

They were in a rest room together.

He was angry, sad, shocked, confused and now depressed.

Mariah was trying to help Ray relax by massaging his back.

She always carried the scented lotions.

Her hands worked miracles on his bare back.

"Hows that?"

"relaxing but it can't stop me thinking of how I killed him.

He was too young to die"

"Life is like that Ray"

Ray sat up and put his top back on and stretched out.

He yawned a little.

"Perhaps all you need is a little sleep.

I'll tell everyone not to disturb you"

Ray nodded and lied back down on the bed as he couldn't be bothered to get into the bed.

**0000000000000000000000000**

He tried to sleep but he couldn't.

Max haunted his dreams.

He had seen this bubbly, full of life and cheerful teen brought in.

Max never frowned.

Sure he knew he might die but he had a powerful spirit, nothing could destroy it.

"but...I did" he said quietly to himself.

Then the door flew open and light flooded the room.

Ray covered his sensitive eyes, groaning slightly.

"Ray"

"Oh great...Kai" Ray thought to himself

"What?"

"Why the hell are you acting like this?"

"You know why?"

"Max?

Come on...you knew when you were an Intern that Death had to be expected."

"Everyone deals with death differently"

"This is just moping around and feeling sorry for yourself...WAKE UP RAY!"

"Kai?"

"you didn't even know him so why act like this?"

"as I said before, Everyone deals with death their own way"

"But two others have died on you and you didn't act like this"

"They were older, they had a share of life.

Max didn't.

I feel guilty or a...a...OH MY GOD"

Ray sat up bending his knees and hiding behind his legs.

"I'm a...a murderer...A MURDERER!"

"Ray are...what's going on?" Mariah came in to check on Ray and saw Kai with Ray on the bed nearly crying.

"He started freaking out on me...I did nothing wrong"

"OUT!" she screamed.

Kai had never heard her that loud before.

An inferno burned in her eyes.

"oh and Ray, you have to tell the board what happened oh and Mr and Mrs Tate know that Max is dead, there not happy and they said they might sue you"

Mariah's eyes were slits and staring not daggers but lightning.

If Kai didn't leave then she would attack.

Kai left closing the door behind and Mariah sat down.

"Hey calm down.

You know Kai is in a worse attitude than usual, don't let him screw with you"

"Your right"

"So, did you get any sleep in the two hours?"

"I occasionally woke up, I was awake when Kai came in"

Ray's stomach rumbled.

"Lets eat"

Ray put his top back on and stud up, stretching his body.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They went to they cafeteria to get some food, when the Chief of medicine approached

"Dr Hiwatari came to me about five minutes ago, he said that he was worried about your patients.

If you keep up this moping around you might kill again.

So from this moment"

Ray's heart sunk

"you are on unpaid leave"

"for how long?"

he asked

"a month"

"NO"

"Dr Kon, calm down its not like I'm firing you"

"Please, I have rent to pay.

If I don't we'll be kicked out"

"We'll?"

"me and Mariah.

We live together and split the rent.

We can't survive on just Mariah's wages"

"Please reconsider"

"let me think eeeeeeeeeeee No!"

"what else can go wrong?"

Ray dropped his head right into his food.

"crap"

Luckily it was a sandwich and not the lasagne he nearly bought.

Ray stood up.

"where you going?"

"Home"

"why.

He said you didn't have to go"

"Oh and incidentally, only come back after the month or if your Ill or I'll throw you out myself"

"I'll be at home...packing our things"

Ray looked in his wallet for cab money but thought he'd walk the half an hour walk home to save the money.

"bye" he said

Mariah turned to the stern man

"please reconsider"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray arrived home, a little tired after the walk.

He grabbed some crisps and sat on the sofa, he decided to watch some TV.

"home for a month"

"Boring" he thought

Ray scanned through the Tv stations and eventually found sports.

He sat there until Tyson came.

"Have you been there all day?"

"Maybe"

"You've been there all day watching sports?"

"Maybe."  
"Will you really be out for a month?"

"well until I get over Max"

"you did everything…oh by the way the meeting with the family was rescheduled for tomorrow"

"B nearly kicked me out so I couldn't stay" The Neko explained

"ah.

Mariah told me to say she has a surprise for you, she won't be home for an hour"

Ray wondered what it could be.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Ray?"

"Mariah!"

"How have you been?"

They hugged

"Bored"

"well I have a surprise for you"

"Tyson told me…so what is it?"

She showed him a plastic bag and took out a box

She opened the box and it was a set of Headbands.

"You got me that set of Headbands!

I've been wanting them for ages but I've been to busy to buy them"

He got one out.

It was black and had the Ying-Yang stamped on it.

"I love it!

Thank you!"

Another was plain orange.

There were eight others.

He put the on the Headband with the jolly Rodger on the front.

"Pirate Ray!" Tyson commented.

"how does it look?" he asked

"Great!" she replied.

"that was a nice thought"

The distraction of material worked for about two hours and then he was back.

He thought.

"this time yesterday Max was alive and now he's dead"

"Ray we decided were going ou…you ok?" Mariah said.

"I'll be fine, don't worry.

So were going out tonight?"

"Tyson has seen a new place so we decided to check it out"

"Cool" he said

"Where is Tyson?"

"He went to get a menu about five minutes ago.

He went right in front of you and said bye"

Ray thought.

He mustn't have been paying attention.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"This place is cool" Ray said

It was a replica of a 70's diner.

"How long has it been here?"

"About a month" Tyson replied.

"What will it be?" a waitress asked.

"I'll have the sneaky cheesy burger" Tyson said

"Basket of chips" Ray said

"Just?"

He nodded.

"I'll just go for the burger" Mariah folded the menu

"I have to watch my figure"

"Drinks?"

"three sodas…we still have to work"

Mariah shot Tyson a look.

"Sorry" Tyson said looking down

"hey kiddie mats!"

"Apology accepted" she said

"three soda's?" she asked

"yes that seems ok" Ray said up to the waitress.

She left them.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Two minutes later she came back with three sodas and Tyson was doing the kiddie mat out of sheer boredom.

She gave them out and Tyson took a gulp out of the glass.

There now was a lack of talk Ray went back into a state of depression.

He was blowing gentle bubbles through the straw, occasionally sighing.

"Come on, perk up!"

Smells of food blew across the table making their stomachs rumbled.

Soon there food came and the waitress gave the food.

They were hungry and started eating.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"That place was nice" Tyson quoted

They were walking down the street back to the apartment.

The sky was cloudless and a shooting star sped across the shining night sky.

"I have to go to bed, I have an early start tomorrow"

The clock red 21: 23

"it's barely nine thirty" Tyson called after her

"Early start" she called back over her shoulder.

The door shut.

Ray and Tyson stayed up till past eleven when they decided to go to bed.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Mariah had gone and Tyson had over slept.

The clock said "8:26"

"Oh no Kai is going to have my head over this one"

"Listen Lisa, if it takes you that long to do your hair and nails in the morning, you should get up earlier."

Kai had never been that sarcastic before.

He walked off.

"You finally decided to show…Ray, how is he?" Mariah asked

"He's all right.

He said he didn't sleep well and he said he slept about two hours"

Right now he's probably still sleeping…going over in his head what he didwhich meanshe probably wont get any sleep until he gets over it and then the Hospitals best surgeon will return"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray came in to meet the parents.

"Hello my name is Dr Kon, I was the Surgeon" he shuck there hands.

"what happened?" Judy was in tears

"Poor Max, he was full of life and was never sad" his father said

"we thought the operation was going well but he suddenly passed away.

We tried to save him, I went over the recording and I saw I did nothing wrong.

Maybe it was his time"

"he was only 16" she wailed

Kai came in

"Doctor" Ray addressed

"Ray is an excellent Surgeon, he did only one thing wrong"

they looked at the Russian Doctor

"operate on a Teenager, he has never apart from Max operated on a Teenager before.

Ray was nervous and a little scared"

"your...maybe your right...I shouldn't have"

Both parents were enraged.

"Ray your a hell of a Surgeon.

No point in living in the past when your living in a country that's going forwards.

Go home and think about it.

Come back tomorrow Morning, I'll deal with B.

I can finish here, besides I don't think Max would like you to be sad.

I think he'd be angry actually"

Ray nodded to Kai and to Max's parents.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray came back the next day, smiling and whistling a tune with Mariah.

"someone's in a happy mood" Tyson said

"yep, I gotta go to Surgery...talk later" Ray walked off happily to where Kenny would be.

"looks like things are getting back to normal...if you could call it normal"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray: There we go.

Beywriter's last fic.

Tyson: Thank you to everyone who has red and reviewed his work

Max: It sure has been fun.

Please review...its a crime not to


End file.
